Sombras
by Once L
Summary: Drabbles. - Eyes comenzaba a estar a cada momento y en cada lugar, de una u otra forma, en "contacto" con Ayumu.
1. Admiración

**† ****SOMBRAS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Titulo:** Admiración.

**Fandom:** Spiral.

**Personajes: **Ayumu Narumi & Eyes Rutherford.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en especial.

**Inspirado y Basado en:** El capítulo 3.

**Resumen:** El primer sentimiento que Ayumu identificó hacia Eyes fue: Admiración.

**Disclaimer: **_Spiral _no me pertenece. Pertenece a Kyō Shirodaira y Eita Mizuno, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan interesante y shipeable obra de arte.

_**06/01/10**_

Esa persona misteriosa, Eyes Rutherford tenía un "algo". Un algo que desde el primer momento que le vio, le hizo sentir una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas.

Pero no fue hasta su concierto en vivo que pudo identificar una de ellas: Admiración.

Él era increíble. Tan perfecto, y eso que sólo hablaba de su talento; de su habilidad única de tocar el piano. Esa melodía... era hermosa; tan cálida, transmitía un mensaje, _su_ propio mensaje. No como él.

Que su habilidad con el piano, su talento, era una representación casi idéntica, pero no mejor, que la de su hermano. Él era una sombra sin brillo que no podía transmitir su propio sentir.

Muy diferente de Eyes, que brillaba por sí mismo. Creaba su propia luz; tan bueno como su hermano, incluso mejor.

Por eso no podía de quitarle la vista de encima, mirando como sus largos y finos dedos hacían contacto con aquellas teclas tan pulcras y creaban música; una obra de arte.

Éste chico era increíble, y no lo podía negar. Aunque la curiosidad que tenía por él, no sólo se debía por su talento sino también, por aquel lazo que parecía tener con su hermano mayor.

Pero ya después se ocuparía de esto; por ahora, a disfrutar de su concierto.

**Fin.

* * *

**Ah, pues nada más. Un pequeño Drabble.

Gracias por leer ;)


	2. Miedo

**† ****SOMBRAS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Titulo:** Miedo.

**Fandom:** Spiral.

**Personajes: **Eyes Rutherford.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Punto de vista de Eyes.

**Inspirado y Basado en:** El capítulo 10.

**Resumen:** Eyes sólo tenía miedo de una cosa: qué las personas en las que confiaba lo defraudaran y le dejaran solo. Por eso, no confiaría en nadie más y eso incluía, al hermanito pequeño de Kiyotaka.

**Disclaimer: **_Spiral _no me pertenece. Pertenece a Kyō Shirodaira y Eita Mizuno, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan interesante y shipeable obra de arte.

_**10/01/10**_

Eyes pensaba en ello una y otra vez.

En el hermanito pequeño de Kiyotaka.

¿En verdad tenía el poder para ayudarles y cambiar su destino maldito?

No, no quería creer en ello porque _creer_ significaba que tendría que _confiar_ en él y él no podía, _no quería_. Las pocas personas en las que había confiado, al final, siempre, le había dejado solo. Y dolía, dolía tanto o más que la misma maldición, y eso no podía soportarlo.

Por eso no quería creer en el hermanito, en Ayumu; eso podía ser un arma de doble fijo que quería

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Un Drabble más.

Gracias por leer ;)


	3. Sorpresa

**† ****SOMBRAS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Titulo:** Sorpresa.

**Fandom:** Spiral.

**Personajes: **Ayumu Narumi & Eyes Rutherford.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en especial.

**Inspirado y Basado en:** El capítulo 11.

**Resumen:** Ayumu únicamente lograba sorprenderse de algunas cosas. Eyes, entraba en esa categoria.

**Disclaimer: **_Spiral _no me pertenece. Pertenece a Kyō Shirodaira y Eita Mizuno, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan interesante y shipeable obra de arte.

_**10/01/10**_

Que Rutherford se hubiera aparecido ahí ya era una gran sorpresa. Pero lo que había hecho después, esas palabras que dijo, le dieron una tentativa en la que pensar y él mismo, se lo confirmó: _"Sí, yo también soy uno de los Blade Children"._

"_¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?"_

Era lo único que cruzaba por su mente, pensando Ayumu en tantas cosas a la vez.

Esa mirada, ese porte... su talento inclusive.

¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que ser él? Se preguntaba. ¿Y por qué le afectaba tanto que lo fuera?

Desde el primer momento en que le vio en la televisión, desde aquel primer encuentro en vivo, algo de él le había llamado la atención. _"Este tipo es diferente" _recordaba que había pensado.

Y ahora sabía el _qué _era. Parte del misterio de los Blade Children ni más ni menos; ¿Qué iba a ser de todo esto?

Esperaba que al menos de esta interrogante sí encontrara una respuesta y no cómo el misterio que era su hermano y todo su mundo.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Otro más.

Gracias por leer ;)


	4. En todas partes

**† ****SOMBRAS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Titulo:** En todas partes.

**Fandom:** Spiral.

**Personajes: **Ayumu Narumi & Eyes Rutherford.

**Género:** General.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Ninguna en especial.

**Inspirado y Basado en:** El capítulo 12.

**Resumen: **Eyes comenzaba a estar a cada momento y en cada lugar, de una u otra forma, en _"contacto"_ con Ayumu. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **_Spiral _no me pertenece. Pertenece a Kyō Shirodaira y Eita Mizuno, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan interesante y shipeable obra de arte.

_**10/01/10**_

"¿Por qué?"

Se preguntaba Narumi Ayumu la razón. El motivo, por el que ahora, desde ese momento en que había sabido la verdad sobre Eyes Rutherford como un Blade Children, éste aparecía en todas las cosas que hacía o pensaba siquiera.

Los recuerdos en su mente dónde le preguntaba para qué él, y los demás niños malditos le necesitan; después, estaba el regalo de Navidad de su hermana: El disco de Rutherford, como si él... lo hubiera pedido o algo así. Algo que no pudo pasar por alto y que por supuesto no iba admitiría nunca ante nadie y mucho menos en voz alta, es que se veía muy bien en esa foto le gustara o no; el oji azul era bien parecido no lo podía negar; y por último y no menos importante, se lo había encontrado esa misma noche, solo y bajo la lluvia, en su camino al mini súper.

Enseguida le reconoció y tal parece que él también; aún empapado, se veía bien y su mirada tan profunda no menguaba. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se giró y espero a escuchar sus palabras, le molestaron.

Pero eso no quitaba de su mente su imagen y el tono de su voz.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

**Fin.

* * *

**El último del día nxn

Espero que les gusten, y muchas gracias por leer. Los reviews se agradecen más ;)


End file.
